Butterfly Lights
by The Angels Will Always Cry
Summary: The whole Young Dracula world is Erin Noble's psychiatric dream. ONE SHOT.


_Just a short story, that I found in the depths of my old fanfictions. A little bit weird, a little bit different. It switches between the two worlds much too fast. And for the people who are a little bit weird. Here. _

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but the crazy plot. _

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

_She was falling slowly through the starry night. It all seemed to blur into one swirling canvas, as she tumbled past the building. Shattered pieces of the crystal clung to her shoulder, eating away at her flesh. It stung like a hornets sting. She didn't know if Vlad would be there to catch her. If he'd be there to turn her into a vampire. She would rather die than become a vampire._

_Erin fell into the vampire's arms and he caught her easily. His arms wrapped around her dying body and held her closely to her body. Her head drooped and her eyes turned pitch black. She felt dizzy and horribly sick, as the world turned dark around her. That was the last thing she remembered, before she lost consciousness._

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

"Mr and Mrs Noble, I have wonderful news!" Doctor Count lead them through the painted white corridors. Doctors and nurses were bustling everywhere, but it was nothing the Nobles weren't used to.

"What? Is Erin waking up?" Mrs Noble asked eagerly.  
"You must understand, Mrs Noble, that your daughter is suffering from a severe form of schizophrenia. Her world is just as real to her, as the real world is to us." Doctor Count said, "But we believe she may be surfacing."

The Nobles didn't get their hopes up. This had happened before, Erin had come so close to getting better, only to sink back into her world of delusions. The door to Erin's room was tightly locked, because she had been known to wander the corridors and even tried to jump off the roof once.  
"Erin, sweetie!" Mrs Noble flung her arms around her daughter. Erin was sitting on the bed, rocking slowly back and forth. She looked rather haunted.  
"Where's Vlad?" Erin said, actually sounding awake for once, "Mum, where's Vlad?"  
"Vlad's not real, sweetie." Mrs Noble said, still hugging her tightly, "He's not real."  
"What do you mean?" Erin cried, "Of course, Vlad's real! He's my boyfriend, Mum." She sounded frantic. She clung to her mum, like she was the rock holding her to this world. There were dark shadows under her eyes, like she hadn't slept for weeks and her hair was even messier than usual.  
"Erin, he's not real, he's not real..." Mrs Noble let her go and looked her daughter in the eyes.  
"He is real, he is real, he is real..." Erin muttered, "They're all real, Mum. Every single one of them. Vlad and Ingrid and Bertrand and Malik and The Count and Wolfie and Renfield and Jonno and Mina-"

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

_She wasn't awake, but she could hear. They were surrounding her. Bertrand was there, whispering something frantically to Vlad- Erin was sure he was talking about her. She heard the sound of Vlad arguing with him. Then, there was a cry from someone and a shocked silence. I'm dead, Erin thought, so why aren't I awake? Then, Ingrid said something in a surprised tone. Maybe Erin wasn't dead, just yet. _

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

Her Mum's voice brought Erin back to the present.

"They're fictional characters." Mr Noble said, "Don't you remember, Erin? Just after Ryan-" She swallowed, "-passed away, you were studying Dracula in school. It gave you some bizarre ideas and you built your own world around it."  
"No, no, no." Erin shook her head. Both her parents sat on the end of her bed.  
"I'm not crazy." Erin whispered.  
"You're not crazy, Erin." Doctor Count said, "You just need a little bit of help. And that's what we're here for. To help you get better." The blonde girl hugged her knees to her chest, resting her head on the top of her knees. She was dressed all in white. For the first time in a very long time, Erin was fully conscious of what was going on around her and she didn't like it one bit.  
"Mr and Mrs Noble, can we talk?" Doctor Count asked, tapping Mrs Noble on her shoulder. She turned, her eyes full of tears.  
"See you later, sweetie." Both of Erin's parents got up to leave and waved as they left the room. Mrs Noble smiled at her daughter.  
"I'm not crazy." Erin muttered to herself, "I know they're all real."

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

"Of course, I want Erin to go into therapy." The Doctor said, "But I think she might just pull through. As soon as she starts to banish these..." He smiled, "Delusions, from her mind, she'll start to get better. She needs to understand that they're not real. That they're all part of a fantasy that she's wrapped up in."  
"But why vampires?" Mrs Noble wanted to know.  
"I have no idea." Doctor Count said, "I believe it might've been the easiest way for her to look at her brother's death. If Ryan had been a vampire, he would still be here now. Crazy, bloodthirsty, psychotic, but still here." He handed Mrs Noble a packet of tissues, "I'm sorry about your son's untimely death. It's obviously affected your family deeply."

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

_Erin was lying on top of a table, surrounded by "medical" equipment. Her boyfriend, Vlad, was leaning over her; his eyes were filled with tears. Erin was breaking his heart, she could just tell. _

_"I love you." Vlad managed to smile, even though they both knew that nothing good could happen now. Erin could practically feel her life falling away from her. Her life here that was, her life in the real world was growing closer to her. _

_"Love you too." Erin pressed a hand to her boyfriend's face. And she did love him. He was much too real. Surely, she couldn't have created him with her imagination. Ingrid was frowning over at the pair of them, with a mix of disgust and admiration. _

_"I have to turn you into a vampire to save you." Vlad said, "What do I do?" Erin thought about it; she didn't want to leave this world and the people in it, she really didn't. She loved this entire world, even if it was slightly scary at times. But she would have to go back to the real world at sometimes. Otherwise, she would be locked in hospital for the rest of her life, with endless doctors and nurses murmuring in hushed tones. She needed to wake up, and wake up properly this time. So, she whispered the word that Vlad didn't want to hear. _

_"Don't."_

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

Erin gasped for breath, her head spinning frantically. She was awake, for how long she didn't know. She had been dipping in and out of the Dracula world, for many hours. Her parents thought she was just sleeping. Erin raked her hands through her hair and made it stand on end. She didn't want to go back to Garside, she didn't want to stay here in the hospital. She really couldn't win either way. That was when she looked up. She wasn't in her room; somehow she'd done it again. Erin Noble was standing on the roof, peering over the edge of the building.

"Erin, honey. Come away from the edge." Her mum called. What was she doing here? Erin didn't know, but she stepped backwards away from the edge. What on earth was she doing? Erin hated heights. They made her knees feel weak.

"What are you doing out here?" Mrs Noble smiled. Doctor Count was there at her side and the pair of them wrapped their arms around Erin, gently nudging her towards the door. If they hadn't found Erin in time...

"I don't know." Erin was shaking. She clung to her mother.

"Mum, I don't know."

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

_"I will never forgive you." Erin said. She wasn't enjoying the upset look on Vlad's face, but she had to do it. She had to push him away from her. Otherwise he'd get hurt. Wait, what was she saying? Vlad wasn't real, he didn't have feelings. Erin didn't have to be nice to him anymore. He was the reason that she was trapped in this nightmare, drifting in and out of consciousness..._

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

"Of course, it is highly likely that it's her subconscious desire to become a vampire. Maybe she believes that the fall wouldn't hurt her, or that her vampire boyfriend will be there to catch her." Doctor Count said, "Maybe she simply wants to die." Both of Erin' parents gasped and clutched each other. The thought of Erin trying to kill herself... It was shocking to even think of it.

"Erin... She's not that kind of person." Mr Noble said, "When she was little, she used to be scared that there was a vampire hiding under her bed. It took years to convince her otherwise." Doctor Count made a note on his clipboard; Miss Erin Noble was certainly turning out to be an interesting case indeed.

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

_"Hey! Noble!" Ingrid snapped. Uh oh, Ingrid only called her Noble, when she was seriously annoyed. Erin was standing at the top of the staircase, her arm resting against the banister. Ingrid was at the bottom of the stairs, her hands on her hips. Weirdly, Malik was at her side, his arms folded across his chest.  
"What?" Erin asked. Crossing her arms in annoyance, Erin glared at her. She was not in the mood for this. Vlad had turned her into a vampire, against her own wishes. Now, she was stuck here, as a vampire. Maybe Erin would never return to the real world. _

_"You were talking in your sleep." Ingrid said, "I didn't want to tell Vlad. I knew he'd be traumatised." Her and Malik walked towards Erin in perfect synchronisation, slowly backing Erin into a corner. The vampires didn't lower their fangs, but instead stared at Erin until Erin almost wanted them to attack. It was eerie that they were just staring. _

_"What's this nonsense about us being imaginary?" Malik snarled, as Erin felt the wall against her back. She was well and truly cornered now. Slowly, Erin lowered her fangs, snarling intently at the other vampires. Malik and Ingrid both looked slightly taken aback, but their thoughts were clear: We can handle the half fang. _

_"You're all imaginary. I made you up!" Erin shrieked, as Ingrid raised a stake in her left hand. All Erin could do was shove past them and run away. She took the stairs two at a time. _

_"Nice try, Erin!" Malik yelled, "But I don't think you have the brains to think up a dream, as elaborate as this!" _

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

"But which is real?" Erin whispered to herself, "Which world is real?" She didn't know. One of these worlds must be one she created, but which one was it? The white hospital filled with bustling doctors and other patients? Or the dark school filled with psychotic vampires and other creatures.

"I don't even know anymore." Erin covered her face with her hands.

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

_Please read and review :) Thanks for reading_


End file.
